The present disclosure relates to an electronic component and a board having the same.
An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise therefrom.
In order to decrease an area required for the mounting of passive elements on a printed circuit board, an array-type inductor in which a plurality of internal coil parts are disposed may be used.